


A Moment Alone

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: After watching a movie with Ianto, Jack goes to the Doctor for comfort.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Amnesia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374783
Kudos: 17





	A Moment Alone

It was Ianto's turn to pick the movie that night. The Doctor had gone up to his room giving them a chance to cuddle on the sofa as they watched something that wasn't family-friendly like the Doctor preferred. It also wasn't that Jack didn't like the Lion King, but there were only so many times he could watch Simba find his place in life before he wanted to watch something that wasn't bright and cheerful. Still, given the choice between the Lion King and the movie Ianto chose, he wished they had watched the Doctor's favorite movie. It wasn't that the movie wasn't interesting, it was. Only it had to do with a man who had a type of amnesia where he wasn't able to form new memories and had to rely on notes as well as tattoos to remember his life. Ianto had offered to turn it off as Jack stiffened but Jack had declined as he wondered how the movie would turn out. There was no happy ending, though and he soon retreated to his office to research the type of amnesia displayed in the movie. 

He tried not to think about it but he couldn't help but think how much worse it would have been on the Doctor if he would have had anterograde amnesia. How he would wake up every morning and after every nap, not having formed any new memories. He could barely deal with the Doctor being scared and going quiet again after Charles had got a hold of him the second time. He didn't know how he would have dealt with the Doctor waking up scared because he thought he was back in the facility and that somebody would soon be into hurt him. His screams in another language as he failed to learn new words or realize that he was safe in Torchwood with Jack or on Flatholm Island surrounded by nurses to care for him. 

Jack shuddered at the thought. Even with everything he had learned over the last few months, he knew in his heart that he would still have tried to help the Doctor regenerate in hopes of healing his mind. He didn't care that it would mean bringing the Doctor to the brink of death or the fact they didn't know whether he would successfully regenerate his mind. It was selfish, he knew that, but he couldn't see the Doctor living every day for the next century screaming in a cage that he had no hope of escaping from. 

He closed the screens on his computer as he reminded himself that the Doctor could form new memories. The old Doctor, the one that he had originally known and loved was gone but this one had just as big of a place in his heart. The Doctor now shared his home as well as his bed. Kisses came freely and I love yous flowed from his mouth as easily as breathing. He was getting himself worked up for nothing but he still needed to see the Time Lord and reassure himself that he was fine before he could calm down. Leaving his office he headed up the stairs going to the Doctor's room. He knocked softly on the door but didn't wait for a response before he went inside. 

The Doctor was sitting in the middle of the floor with papers strewn about. Artemis laid by his side and a bag of foam bananas rested on his legs. A book was open and leaning against the wardrobe so the Doctor could read it but it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to the book as he used a blue colored pencil to draw an arch across the papers. Jack moved closer to him and looked down at the papers. From above it was easy to see that he was drawing a star system but Jack wasn't sure if it was a real galaxy from his memories or just one that he had made up. He knelt down closer to see that there were small words in circular Gallifreyan strewn throughout the paper next to what Jack guessed were the stars.

"Martha wanted me to practice," the Doctor informed Jack, his words soft but clear. 

"She wanted you to practice drawing?" Jack asked and the Doctor shook his head no. 

"Writing," the Doctor answered. He glanced up at the book as he dropped the blue pencil on the paper and then picked up a black one. Using the pencil he carefully wrote another word in his native language. Jack watched him for a second before looking at the paper again. He focused on one of the circles then looked up at the book. It took him a little while to find it and then he found the next one in the page a short distance away. 

"I don't think this is what she meant," Jack told him and the Doctor shrugged as he placed the pencil down. He started to pick up a purple one but Jack caught his arm stopping him. He turned to look at Jack the confusion written clearly on his face and Jack kissed him softly on the cheek. The confusion quickly faded as he turned his head further so that Jack could catch his lips. He kissed the Doctor slowly as he wrapped his arms around him from behind holding him closely. The Doctor tasted like the foam bananas and while they weren't bad, they were overly sweet and didn't really taste like banana. Breaking the kiss, he stood going to the Doctor's bed. The Doctor scrambled to his feet, eager to follow as Jack took a seat on it. 

"Kisses?" the Doctor asked the hope in his voice clear.

"Kisses," Jack agreed. The Doctor climbed on the bed and Jack rolled over so they were lying facing each other as he reclaimed the Doctor's mouth with his own. Reaching down, he unhooked the Doctor's belt and pulled down the zipper. He helped the Doctor to remove his trousers and pants, with the Doctor kicking them off the rest of the way. Breaking the kiss, he guided the Doctor to roll onto his back as he moved down his body. The Doctor's breathing was coming quicker but it was easy to see that it wasn't due to fear as his body hardened in anticipation. Jack smiled to himself as he leaned down giving the tip a gentle kiss that had the Doctor thrusting up to meet him. He opened his mouth taking just the head into it and twirling his tongue around the sensitive appendage. 

"Jack," the Doctor moaned. Jack didn't touch him with his hands but lowered his head to take him all the way to the back of his throat with ease. He held him there a moment, then pulled up before repeating it. The Doctor couldn't thrust with himself buried so deeply in Jack's mouth but that didn't stop him from trying. Jack placed his hands on the squirming hips to hold him steady as he licked his way back up stopping at the head again. He pulled off the Doctor with a small pop and sat back reaching for his own zipper. His trousers were quickly removed and he let them fall off the side of the bed as he moved to straddle the Time Lord. The Doctor stared up at him with trust in his eyes that made Jack lean down to kiss him as he lowered his body until their cocks were touching. He thrust slowly dragging himself across the Doctor's skin reveling in the coolness of his body as their mouths joined. The Doctor thrust up to meet him, his own movements were unsteady but just as welcome as he tried to copy Jack. Jack didn't try to correct him but allowed the Doctor to thrust. He wished he could use his hand to help provide pressure but the Doctor still wasn't ready for him to touch him and perhaps would never be in this body. That was all right because there were still other ways they could receive pleasure. 

"I love you so much," Jack whispered against the Doctor's mouth as they moved. 

"Love you too," the Doctor panted, his words slightly slurred as he didn't focus. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor rolling them onto their sides as they continued to thrust against each other. The Doctor copied him, wrapping his own arms tightly around Jack just wanting to hold him as they moved. Jack moved one of his legs so it was over the Doctor's holding him tightly to his body. Their breathing was coming quicker making kissing harder but that didn't stop them from trying as they kept their mouths close together. The Doctor fell over the edge first his release coating their stomachs as he groaned. Jack followed him a moment later, his own cry muffled by the Doctor's mouth as he added to the mess. He continued to hold the Doctor tightly to him as he let his head hit the pillow. 

He stared into the Doctor's eyes, seeing the sated sleepy look that always followed their lovemaking. A look that only Jack had ever seen from him and one that he cherished. They may not have been able to have penetrative sex but still, their bodies were joined together in a way that he would have never thought possible at one point. Leaning forward again, he kissed the Doctor softly on the lips tasting him one last time before starting to pull away. The Doctor held on just as tightly though as he looked into Jack's eyes. 

"Stay," he whispered.

"Of course," Jack agreed. They needed to get cleaned up soon but for now he held the Doctor thankful that he had him in his arms.


End file.
